


Impossible

by aprilreign



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Heartbreak, Incest, M/M, Parent/Child Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2017-10-30
Packaged: 2019-01-26 11:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12556712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilreign/pseuds/aprilreign
Summary: A reflection of a forbidden love.





	Impossible

 

 

_**I remember many, many years ago, someone told me to take caution. That when love comes, it'll come fierce, striking hard and precise. And it did, piercing my heart twice over.**_

_**You were so very strong and beautiful and young.** _

_**I...was filled with illusions, making many mistakes to the point of careless selfishness. I never forgot what you meant to me. Meaning so much more to me now.**_

_**Now, now when all is said and done, There's really nothing more to be said. You left, gone so effortlessly with the wind...my leaf.**_

_**You won.** _

_**I know now, all we had is gone.** _

_**I was so happy. To be there. To hold you. To love you, with all my heart.** _

_**And now it is broken, scars torn wide open. What I hoped would continue to be is no more.** _

_**It is...impossible...to carry on.** _

 

 

 

_**~Fin~** _

 

 

 

 


End file.
